oscillotfandomcom-20200216-history
Processor Patches
Scaler Module Use the Scaler module to scale incoming CV data. Input: choose the range of the incoming CV data. Unipol = 0-5 V, Bipol = -5. +5 V. If you're unsure about the incoming range, use the 'Numbers' Module from the Utility category. The 'Low out' lets you define a low range limit, the 'High out' the opposite. The incoming CV data will be rescaled to the new value and send to signal output. The 'invert' switch will inverse the signal (e.g. a value of 1.5 will be -1.5). Input Signal, CV Output Signal EnvFollow Module The EnvFollow module is a Envelope Follower that "listens" to an incoming audio signal and converts the Envelope information (or variations in the amplitude), into data that can be used to modulate various parameters of another device. The parameters are: Input: -inf. +30dB Sharp: I: Interval 5-500ms S: Smooth 0-500ms Mode: absolute, rms Input Signal Output Signal Curve+Range Module The Curve+Range Module is a multi-purpose CV/signal 'bender'. It lets you create exponential/logarithmic characteristics out of incoming linear data, limit or reverse the output and amplify the input (-inf / + 30dB). The parameters are: Input: -inf. +30dB Drive: Logarithmic - Linear - Exponential Comp: Compand is a simultaneous expander and compressor Range: remap the range +/- 100% (= 0-5 on output 1 and -5 to +5 on output 2) Input Signal Output Signal 0-5, Signal -5 +5 Offset Module The Offset module allows to shift the offset of a signal and attenuate its amplitude. Input Signal 1, Output Signal 1 SlewLimit Module The SlewLimit module is used to limit the speed of a signal change. This function is sometimes also called 'Glide', 'Glissando', 'Lag Processing', or 'Portamento'. Use SlewLimit as a portamento control by patching the keyboard's pitch control voltage into it and from there to an oscillator. Use the module as an 'AR' (Attack, Release) envelope generator by patching in a square wave from the keyboard gate, oscillator or sequencer to control an amplifier or filter. A switch selects which edge is limited - rising, falling or both. The slew time is displayed in milliseconds and the range can be set with 3 factors: x1 = 0-10ms x10 = 10-100ms x100 = 100-1000ms Input Signal, Output Signal Smooth & Jitter Module The Smooth & Jitter module provides several functions: Gain attenuation: Boost the signal up to 30dB Smooth the signal: the signal is filtered logarithmically Jitter: add irregularities / dirt to the signal The Gain parameter can be controlled via CV. Input Signal, CV Output Signal Sample+Hold Module Use the Sample+Hold Module to capture ("sample") and continually output ("hold") the value of an input signal whenever another "control" signal rises above a specified threshold value. The sampled value is "held" until the control signal drops below and then rises above the threshold value once more, at which point the input is sampled again. Generally this allows one signal to be synchronized to the behavior of another. In left inlet: A signal to be sampled. When the control signal (in the right inlet) goes from being at or below the current trigger value to being above the trigger value, the signal in the left inlet is sampled and its value is sent out as a constant signal value. In right inlet: The control signal. In order to cause a change in the output of the Sample+Hold Module, the control signal must go from being at or below the trigger value to above the trigger value. When this transition occurs, the signal in the left inlet is sampled and becomes the new output signal value. InputSource, Trigger Output Signal Quantizer Module The Quantizer module is a simple quantizer. Continuous signals will be quantized to chromatic scale values. Input Signal 1 Output Signal 1 Feedback Module The Feedback module can be used to introduce a feedback loop in the OSCiLLOT signal path - which is otherwise not possible. See the Feedback Example preset from the 'Experimental' Instrument preset folder for a practical example. We recommend to place the Ableton Limiter audio effect after the OSCiLLOT device to prevent and damages. Use at your own risk. Input Clean, FB Sig Output Signal